


Candid

by paintedbutton



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Model, photographer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedbutton/pseuds/paintedbutton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha is tasked with photgraphing Jensen and gets a date out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candid

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://ibelieveindestiel.tumblr.com/post/30036075883/bow-legged-hunter-okay-i-am-pretending-that).

When you stumbled into the industry it came with its own set of rules. Would someone have asked him ten years ago, Misha definitely wouldn’t have told them that he wanted to be a photographer, much less one for a generic Hollywood magazine. It wasn’t exactly art, framing the beautiful and famous nicely, but it paid the bills and he’d admit that the eye candy wasn’t half bad.

One such eye candy was Jensen Ackles, his subject for today. They’d never met before, which was an awful shame, Misha thought, because the moment he had the camera on him Jensen seemed to clam up. Oh, he was still too pretty to be real, eye fucking the camera with just the right amount of sex appeal. But there was something missing and Misha couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. Not until after they were done shooting and Jensen disappeared into the changing room at least.

 

Misha had originally wanted to show him some of the pictures he’d taken, talk them through with him and maybe try to get what was missing in another few pictures. What he got was an eye full of suddenly loose limbed Jensen, tugging his tie loose and stretching briefly. When his hands went back to the tie Misha’s limbs moved of their own accord, the camera shutter clicking quietly. He just couldn’t help it. Jensen hadn’t noticed him and hopefully wouldn’t. Because this was the Jensen that he wanted to capture. His eyes weren’t devoid of any feeling anymore, there was no mask in place, and it was pretty breathtaking. He watched quietly as Jensen moved about, discarding the jacket, tie and shirt, tucking the undershirt out of his pants and finally settling down with a glass of water and phone in his hand, tapping away quietly. Now and again he’d take a picture or two. He knew they were going to be good. This was why he’d started with photography in the first place; to capture the little moments, the sides of people others couldn’t see, their true beauty.

He quietly left once Jensen put the phone to his ear. He might do a little bit of creeping now and again, but he wasn’t so much of a creeper to listen into private conversations that weren’t meant for his ears. Plus, he was satisfied. The pictures would be amazing, even if they would only be for his eyes (maybe especially because of that).

 

Misha plugged the camera into the computer and started to sort through the pictures he’d taken. Most of them were good, if he could say so himself. It was just that the ones he’d made without Jensen knowing were much better. He almost felt sorry for the poor people buying the magazine later to catch a glimpse of Jensen without ever seeing beyond the surface. It was a tragedy, really. He was distracted enough not to notice the subject of his pictures come up behind him.

“I … didn’t agree to you taking those.” Misha wasn’t too proud to admit that he almost jumped out of his skin at that. He swiveled around with his chair to face Jensen, still in the same outfit as earlier. “You said you wanted to talk about the pictures … I’m guessing those weren’t the ones you meant.” Misha took a breath in response before looking up at Jensen as nonchalantly as possible.

“Yes, actually, I came into the dressing room earlier to ask you, these,” he waved a hand towards the computer, “are more of an example so you could tell the difference, I didn’t mean to …” He stopped. ‘Act like a stalker’ was the only appropriate description he could think of and that just made him feel embarrassed.

“They’re good.” Misha swiveled around again to hide his surprise.

“I know,” he answered aiming for cocky. He felt Jensen move closer and bend down slightly to get a better look at the screen.

“So what’s so different?” It was almost completely nonchalant … well, color him surprised. He pointed at the screen.

“You let your guard down in these, they’re more … you. It makes them that much better.” Jensen nodded as if he understood completely and Misha was still mentally preparing himself for a restraining order when he leaned back.

“So … you wanna grab a coffee sometime?” Misha couldn’t have helped staring at him in surprise if he tried. That was … unexpected. But Misha wasn’t one to not roll with surprises, especially surprises this pleasant.

“You got yourself a date, Mr. Ackles.”

 

 

Said date turned out to be way more enjoyable than he ever would have guessed. Jensen didn’t just have the looks, he had the personality to boot. As it turned out, he was a bit on the shy side when not confronted directly by borderline stalker pictures taken without his knowledge but that was okay, Misha had enough charm for the both of them anyhow. So coffee turned into dinner turned into plans for a second date and Misha was awfully tempted to bend Jensen over the nearest piece of furniture right about now. He wasn’t going to though, not yet anyway. Jensen was better than that, he could wait.

“You wanna come inside for another coffee?” Unless Jensen asked, of course.

 

It was all terribly cliché, stumbling through the dark, frantic kisses and ripping at each other’s clothes – so of course Misha had to change it. He laughed into the kiss, deep chuckles vibrating through his chest, and didn’t stop when Jensen drew back with a slight frown on his face.

“What’s so funny?” Misha let his hand squeeze Jensen’s ass for a moment, grin firmly in place.

“I have to say, this wasn’t how I expected today to end, my model undressing me and all. Whatever would my boss think?” To his surprise Jensen played along. Yes, this was getting more and more attractive.

“I had to make sure the right pictures went into the magazine, didn’t I?” he asked with a quirk of his mouth. Damn, those lips were really kissable. Misha leaned forward, captured that stupidly plump bottom lip between his teeth and sent them in another frenzy of kissing and groping.

“Naturally,” he answered when they finally had to come up for air, “I’ll keep those for my private collection.” Jensen didn’t answer, just huffed a laugh and drew him into the direction of his bedroom. Misha had no complaints about that.

 

When the magazine actually came out, not very many people cared. It might’ve hurt Misha’s pride, except what people _did_ care about was the mysterious new love of movie-hotshot Jensen Ackles. And that by then he could pride himself with a whole _collection_ of pictures of Jensen that nobody else ever would see, well, it just made things that much better.


End file.
